


Work this body

by IllyasJames



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Contracts, Debt, M/M, Sex, Soul Bond, Wizarding Traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 18:43:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11515206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: When Phichit runs gravely ill and no medic can help him there is only one place left to go. Yuuri travels to the neighboring kingdom and begs the Wizard Victor to help him save his friend. Going so far as to offer to work of his debt with his own body.It isn't till Phichit explains that Victor might have taken his words a little bit different than he had meant them, that Yuuri understands the look the man had given him.In all honesty Victor did not expect him to return.





	Work this body

**Author's Note:**

> Day 196 of my 365FF Challenge
> 
> It's because there is no sex in In line of Sight that my mind keeps making up dirty stories. So here is one with peasant Yuuri and Wizard Victor. Enjoy. :}
> 
> As always I sent you off to enjoy the work by reminding that [ my tumblr ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/) is always available if you feel the need to sent me an ask or start a conversation over messages.  
> Seriously. I love receiving them. And I do my best to always answer. :}
> 
> Small service announcement;  
> A more pressing issue, however, is Update Demands. I've gotten a couple of comments about this and, please, I am begging you, don't do the thing. I know you're excited; hell, I'm excited about seeing the next chapter/sequel too, I love the enthusiasm you guys have! However, I am also a person who suffers from anxiety and that makes it hard to write, especially when I feel like I'm being pressured. I will get blocked and there will be no updates if this happens. Not because I'm being mean, but I genuinely just don't handle it well.  
> So please respect me, and try your best to not come of as rude in your enthusiasm.  
> Thank you. :}

Yuuri knocks on the door of the grand mansion. If his clothes would normally already made him feel scruffy around places like this, the whole, hadn't changed outfits in three days because of traveling, really did nothing to make him feel better. Had it not been for Phichit he would have never even considered coming here. 

Unlike Atreum, where Yuuri lived, Matila had no trouble allowing magic to run it's course. This poorly meant that when somebody could not be treated by medicine, the people of Atreum had to come here to find a Wizard willing to help. Poorly Yuuri had very quickly found out that the specific spell he needed to save his friend was known by only one in the whole land. So here he was, hoping this one Wizard is willing to help Yuuri out. 

If the mansion had made Yuuri feel scruffy the sight of the richly dressed, prim and proper, wizard made him feel like something stuck under a horse's shoe. He audibly gasped at the sight, before shutting his mouth and swallow his saliva down. 

Victor looked at the man on his doorstep. He could feel the desperation coming of him as if he was yelling is. Normally he would not even consider being bothered with somebody clearly not capable paying his rates, so when he steps aside and motions the man in he knows Fate is having a hand in the situation. 

The man steps past him, filling his hallway with his presence and his smell. The man smelled like he had been in transit since forever, and Victor knew this scent would linger. The man looked around his reception area with looks of admiration, filling Victor with a sense of pride of his accomplishments. Something he had not felt in quite some time. 

"So tell me why you are here. I am a busy man and can not waste my time very often." He sees his words take the man back, but also that it sets a determination in his eyes. 

It is that determination that sends a shot of electricity down Victor's spine to waken an urge he thought had died completely. This makes him eye the man better, realizing just what beauty is hidden under the cover of mediocre transit. He fully expects to hear some wish of the man to receive financial support through magic he has to ask him to repeat his request when he finally registers it. 

"Uhm... oh," Yuuri had not thought to have to do so, "I need you to make the antidote to Saccharin Disease. My best friend has fallen ill and the medics have said they can not safe him. I was told you knew the spell though." 

Oh Victor knew the spell, he also knew the amount of energy that was required to do that spell. Energy he could not really risk losing right now as he was a busy man and the spell would make his magic useless for at least a day. Feeling a ting of sadness he tells the man that Yes, he knows the spell, but as it was such an elaborate spell it would cost more than the man could afford. Victor would have to decline. He turned to open the door to let the man out, but turns when he hears a deep sob, not expecting the man crying. 

"No, Please. You have to help me. He is my best friend, He is all I have left in this world, I can not let him down. Please. I'll do anything to pay this debt. I'll pay with my body if need to. But... Please... safe Phichit. Please." 

Large brown eyes pierce into Victor's blue, tears running down the cheeks as large as dimes and the man's nose drips along with it. He is shaken and indeed desperate. More desperate then one would normally be about just a friend. Victor feels something coiling up his spine, recognizing it as jealousy he decides to act on it. 

"Is he a lover that you are so willing to offer so much for his saving?" He can hear the cold snap in his voice, but he refuses to show remorse for it.

Yuuri gasps at him and shakes his head vigorously. 

"No, oh no. He and I... we could never... not like that." Yuuri stares down at the intricate pattern on the floor. "After the last war I moved to Atreum, to safe my parents money, there were jobs there that made me sent them money instead. Me and Phichit came to live together as it was cheaper like that, and he has since became my family. If anything he is like my younger brother." Yuuri sighs and looks up. "That is why I am desperate. He is my family. Please... help him." 

Victor knows he is going to regret this. The backlash is one of the reasons no other Wizard ever manage to completely master the spell, but he feels a desire for the man and in a way he did offer it. Although Victor is fairly certain not in the way that he is going to accept it. 

"Fine. I accept your offer to pay by working of the debt with your body." The relieve that blossoms on the man's cheeks make him practically shine. "So as it is an elaborate spell that will take quite some time setting up, and I assume you are not staying at an Inn in town. Please take use of my bathroom to freshen up, take some rest. I will call you when I need you to assist me." 

He can see the shock on the man's face, after all, being told to wash up was probably not what he expected to hear. Victor quickly guides Yuuri to his bathroom and shows him the bed he will rest in. He does not state that it is not a guest room he is showing the man but his own room as he does not want to come of to strongly, he just truly wants the man in between his sheets. Even if he can not join him for now. 

While Yuuri washes himself up, Victor enters his dressing room ready to change into a more work fitting outfit. Once there though he decides to go into an older part of his closet and finds an old Tunic of his that is still in excellent condition. He takes it and a pants that is no longer fitting, and goes back to the bathroom. Where he is greeted with the sight of the man's naked form obscured by the milk glass panel washing himself under his shower. He picks up the man's clothes from the floor, removing everything from the pockets and hem and places the ones he brought on the sink for the man to find.

He starts to set up the spell, all the while keeping an ear out to the sounds coming from his bathroom knowing the exact moment the man finds the clothes. 

"I need you in clean clothes for the spell to solidify our contract, so please put those on and come down for a moment." 

When the man comes down in Victor's old tunic, his hair wet and slicked back from his face, it is nearly enough to make Victor forget what he is doing. Seriously, there should be laws forbidding people to be this alluring. 

Makkachin, woken up by Victor's moving about, decides to greet the man by tumbling him over and demanding to be petted. Victor patiently waits for them to get acquainted. It seems the man is a natural with his dog, a definite plus. Soon though, he breaks them up by demanding Yuuri joins him in the circle he drew on the floor.

"Before I can start on the spell, I need to make certain of the payment. There are many laws in the Universe and this one I can not ignore." He pulls the man close. For he might have drawn the circle a smidgen smaller than necessary. "Now I need two things from you. Your own words in which you state with your name that you are offering your body as payment for this spell and your acceptance of the sealing of the contract that will allow me to attract the energy needed for it. Can you give me those." The man nods. 

"I, Katsuki Yuuri am offering the use of my body to work of any dept I make by requesting the Wizard Victor Nikiforov to create the spell needed to make the antidote to the Illness that is threatening my best friends life. I accept the contract to be made and sealed." 

Victor smiles when Yuuri again uses the ambiguous phrasing, before he slips a hand around the man's neck and pulls him in for a kiss. At first Yuuri freezes at the contact but soon he leans in and once his hands slip tight on Victor's collar he is an active participant. When Victor uses his tongue to push open his mouth and pushes his tongue in the circle they are in starts to shine, forming words and symbols all around the edges. 

Once the contract is fully formed it comes off the ground and settles itself at the base of Yuuri's throat. No bigger than the size of a thumb print, yet clear to all to see. Yuuri's eyes roll back into his head and he falls limp into Victor's arms. He lifts the man up and brings him to his bed. There he lets Yuuri rest while he sets out to finish the spell the man requested. 

Yuuri comes to several hours later, waking up tired and quite groggy as if he had just finished a double shift at work, Makkachin fully cuddled along his side. He blinks around the room for a moment before remembering just where he is. His hand moves to the spot on his throat he had felt a jolt just before passing out. Sure enough he can feel something there. And a quick trip to the bathroom shows him that the something is an elaborate spell circle ingrained into his skin in fine lines of gold. He could pass it of as a pendant if he wore a necklace. 

After the he slowly makes his way downstairs, wondering if Victor carried him to the room, but his effort to be silent are in vain when Makkachin clatters past him all barks and pants. They find Victor sitting on the floor in a spell circle way more elaborate than the one of their contract and Yuuri quickly grabs Makkachin before he barges in. 

"Yuuri it is okay. Makka knows not to cross any spell boundaries, they are a very smart dog. Now please, step in and sit across from me. I need you for this last part." 

Yuuri lets go of Makka who indeed stops just at the edge of the circle, happily barking at Victor, before they turn to him and makes clear he needs to move. So he sets a few steps forwards, making certain not to stand on any line before sitting down across from Victor in the center. Victor's hands shoot out and wrap around his wrists, giving a jolt through Yuuri's body as the man feels death cold. 

"I am going to say the incantation. The moment I leave an opening I need you to say your friends name, this will make the universe know who the spell is for, can you do that." 

Yuuri declares that he can. He feels the energy buzzing the moment Victor starts the incantation, it is filled with such strength that Yuuri feels himself being pulled both inwards as outwards, almost missing the first pause. By the end, when he states Phichit's name a third time, the whole spell lights up, whirls around them and actually liquefies before being caught in a small bottle Victor had placed in front of him. Both of them stand up on shaky feet. 

"Here you go. Make your friend drink this and he will be sure to overcome his ailment." Victor smiles a tired smile at him. "Now for our contract. I will sent you back to your place by teleportation circle. This will make me know your location. You will have three weeks to settle your affairs, I will sent another circle to retrieve you on the first of the third month. You will be mine for at least a year after that." 

Yuuri nods. He is saddened that he will only have three weeks with Phichit before he has to leave but it are three weeks more than he thought he would have. 

Victor tells him to close his eyes and to think very hard about where he wants to arrive. In the end he chooses the corner in his own bedroom as it is the place least likely to have cluttered in the nearly four days that he was gone. He feels a fluttering feeling on his forehead, almost as if he is kissed without the lips really making contact, but when he opens his eyes he finds them looking at the blank wall above his desk. If not for the bottle in his hands he would have been able to think it was all just a fantasy. 

He barges out of his room, startling Leo and Guang Hong -whom he had asked to take care of Phichit in his absence- both are glad to see him though and they tell him Phichit has been getting worse fast. With the Medic stating he might not make it to morning. Yuuri quickly goes to Phichit's room and after pulling the young man against him forces the content of the bottle down his throat, forcing him to swallow every last drop. 

The change is almost instantly, the pale grayish look subsides and the rasping breath evens out. When only minutes later he is looked at by clear grey eyes he can feel his relieve break from him in deep sobs. This alerts the other two thinking the worst has happened. But when they see Phichit slowly sitting up, looking no worse than after a night out, they too break in tears. They spend the rest of the night all cuddled together in Phichit's bed, making him giggle and joke saying his friends are worse than his hamsters. They truly do not mind. 

It is at breakfast the next day that Guang notices the spell mark on Yuuri's skin. So he tells them of the contract he made for the spell. All three are shocked to understand that this means that Yuuri will be moving very soon. But it is Phichit that wails the hardest of all, especially when he makes Yuuri repeat the exact words he said when the contract was made. 

"Oh, Yuuri. You did not offer to work of the contract by doing odd jobs for that Wizard. The way you worded it and the fact it was sealed with a kiss, you have given the man the right to use your body to fulfill his sexual urges." Yuuri wants to deny, but the remembers the looks Victor had given him, the feeling he had felt when the spell had settled in, and the final thing he had said before sending Yuuri home. Phichit just sighs. "Oh well, at least I still have three weeks to teach you to properly prepare yourself." 

"Prepare myself?" Yuuri looks at his friend slightly afraid of the answer, and when Phichit pulls out a bottle of lube from his top drawer he knows he has every right to be. 

The three weeks pass way to fast, between settling all his affairs. Saying goodbye to everybody at work, finishing up all the files and cases he was working on. Phichit made him practice preparing himself every night, to the point he felt as if his rim would never fully tightened up again. This leaves him completely drained most nights and he would sleep like a log, only being awoken by Phichit in time to get to work. 

So when he wakes up fully by himself when it is still mostly dark outside he can only wonder why. That is till he sees the faint glow in the corner of his room. The transportation circle is here and by the look of it it had been here for a while already as it was slowly dimming. He ran out of his room waking his housemates, before running back into his room and getting dressed in the tunic Victor had given him. he is just ready when his friends walk into the room to say goodbye. He gives them all a quick hug and steps in the circle clutching two bags with all he has just before it completely shimmers out. 

As his eyes are open he can see the world twist around him, almost as if the one room shifts into the other, before stepping out of the dissipating circle in Victor's reception room. He looks at the clock and sees the hand move to one. The man had seriously sent the circle out at exactly midnight on the first of the third month. If their countries were not several hours divided on time he would not have even been in his room at the time the circle would have appeared. 

He puts his bags down just in time as Makka comes barging into the room and knock him clean from his feet. It is that noise and the sound of Yuuri giggling at the dogs enthusiastic greeting that makes Victor and another man come out of what Yuuri believes is the kitchen. He pushes Makka away from him and quickly greets Victor and the man introduced to him as Christophe, who by the look of his clothes is a lower nobleman. 

Victor actually looks a bit startled to see Yuuri, almost as if he had not expected him to come. Yuuri quickly apologizes for only showing up at the last possible moment saying he had been asleep when the circle arrived. He makes a joke that Victor should have sent the spell at a later time, for he had almost missed it due to the difference in time zones. The man agrees and his friend laughs at him. Victor then tells Yuuri to go to the room he had been in previously, and prepare himself for the night. Yuuri blushes at those words, giving a quick nod before taking up his bags and running up the stairs. 

"So he did came. And you thought he would ignore the circle if he had been awake, pretending later on to have missed it." Chris smiles at Victor. "You are right though, he is awfully intriguing. Plus I would say that blush when you told him to prepare himself for the night suggests somebody explained to him exactly how his words could also be interpreted." The man hums. "Do you think he moans your name when his fingers scissor him open?" 

Victor stares at his friend, nearly spitting his wine from the mental image, before walking towards the mirror in the hallway and summoning up the image of the one in his bedroom. Sure enough it shows Yuuri completely naked, lying in the middle of his bed, working himself open with his own hand. Chris stands up behind him, putting his chin on Victor's shoulder. Both look amazed when they hear Yuuri mumble Victor's name with unbridled want in his voice. 

"My my, my friend. Just look how well he takes those fingers. One should almost believe he has been practicing every nigh just for this." 

Victor gives Chris a very pointed look. "Chris you are my dearest friend, so please do not take this the wrong way. But get the fuck out of my house." Chris laughs at Victor and gives him a sounding kiss on the cheek, before taking the bottle of wine and walking out of the front door. 

Victor looks at the man on his bed slowly moving in a third finger, shifting his hips a bit. He doesn't leave Victor long to wonder why the shift when the tone of his voice changes. he should remember that position as it is clear that that is where the prostate resides. He places his hand on the mirror making contact to the one in his room.

"Yuuri remove your hands and put them on the sheets beside you. You are well enough prepared for me. I am coming up." He sees Yuuri do as he says, slowly nodding at his words. He does not miss the sliver of anxiety in the younger mans eyes. 

When he gets upstairs he finds Makka sitting outside the bedroom door. As they are used to sleep in the room with Victor he is not surprised to see his dog pull the puppy dog eyes on him when he tells them to take lodging in the guestroom. In the end they trot down the hall way to the other room before Victor steps in his. 

He finds Yuuri exactly as that he had seen him in the mirror. Naked and, by the looks of the shine on the mans body, willing. Victor slowly undresses, promising himself that if Yuuri makes any sign of not truly wanting this he will leave and spend the night in the guestroom. The only reaction he gets though is that the young mans breathing becomes more erratic the less clothes he has, being all raged gasps and soft moans once he is fully naked. 

There is a want next to the nervousness that has Victor dripping precum just from looking at him. He climbs on the bed and seats himself between Yuuri's legs, who folds them eve further open. Victor caresses the thighs, before slipping his hands around Yuuri's ass, pushing the cheeks aside to reveal Yuuri's rim all slick and needy. He slips his fingers in, reveling in the ease Yuuri's body accepts the two he is using. Seeing Yuuri buck to take him deeper makes Victor move them a bit slower. 

He is truly enjoying all the sounds Yuuri makes when he caresses his insides looking for that spot he had seen him hit through the mirror. When he finds it and starts rubbing it in strong pushes Yuuri all but buckles double. Victor doesn't stop till he feels Yuuri's body spasm around his fingers and sees the younger man's cock paint his abdomen in white streaks. 

Yuuri is a bit hazy about what is happening. Phichit had told him what he could have expected but this all had not been on that list, it is almost as if Victor has no further interest than to pleasure Yuuri. And when the older man starts to lap up his spilled cum with his tongue sending shivers through his body it is Yuuri who pleads for Victor to take pleasure for himself. Victor slowly leans up. 

"Do you really want to feel me inside, want me to pound you beyond compare till I spill my seeds in you, painting you white from the inside." Yuuri weeps at the words. Not knowing if it scares him or if he is in desperate need for it. All he knows is that he is nodding yes, motioning Victor to take him. 

Victor leans over, pressing their foreheads together, before lining himself up. "You are so enticing I know I will not last this first time, so I will have to prove to you later just how long I can keep it up. Are you willing to risk not being able to walk for a day for this." 

Yuuri's arms wrap around his head pulling him in a searing kiss, giving Victor the answer he needs. Knowing it is a bit cruel he slams in in one full thrust, making Yuuri scream his name before he starts pounding the man into the mattress. It really does not take long before Victor comes to an orgasm, what is surprising is that Yuuri isn't to long behind with one as well. They are panting in each others mouths before Victor pulls out preventing over-stimulation. Yuuri makes a sound of disapproval clear to both of them. 

By morning light it is victor who thinks he will be unable to walk for the rest of the day. He thinks it is a good thing he had planned the day off anyway, while he snuggles up with Yuuri pecking kisses all along the mans shoulders.

"Victor?" Yuuri is inches from sleep but he needs to ask. "What are we? I know I am contract bound, but nothing we tonight was what I expected." Victor cups his chin and makes him look up.

"We are lovers. The contract was only necessary for me to use your energy to make the spell. If you had chosen not to come I would not have enforced it." 

Yuuri is glad to hear it as in his heart he had hoped that would have been the case. He leans into Victor kissing him softly before drifting off into a dreamless slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this
> 
> All comments are greatly appreciated, even one as little as a smiley. :}


End file.
